


Fisura

by BellaRukia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRukia/pseuds/BellaRukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya y Rukia, de día y de noche, y esa brecha que nunca se cierra. [Byakuya x Rukia] Para la tabla 30 Vicios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fisura

**Author's Note:**

> **Tabla:** 30 Vicios  
>  **Tema:** #28 - _Disfraz_  
>  **Extensión:** 1817 palabras  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Advertencias:** -  
>  **N/A:** me ha dado una vena escritora, ¿no? Jaja, a ver cuánto me dura XD La historia está enteramente fragmentada, es la primera vez que utilizo este recurso. Diría que lo utilicé por vaga, porque se me hizo más fácil y rápido escribir así XD aunque estoy conforme con cómo quedó, siento que es un fic bastante simple. No esperen gran cosa pero de todos modos deseo que lo disfruten ^^.  
>  Escrito para la comunidad **30 Vicios** de LiveJournal.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

_Lunes._

Suena la alarma y la apaga. Vuelve a la almohada, oye la voz de Byakuya a través de unas cuantas puertas y paredes. ¿Colocar la alfombra roja en el vestíbulo? Se da vuelta, mira hacia la pared (hay una pequeña mancha de humedad) y sigue durmiendo.

.

_Martes._

Se lo encuentra en la biblioteca y lo ve agotado. Está de espaldas y escribiendo. Lo saluda y él asiente, le dice que irá a su división para ver al capitán Ukitake. Juushirou está muy enfermo, Rukia se lo menciona, y Byakuya deja de redactar la misiva. Gira la cabeza y está a punto de decir algo (en su rostro oblicuo se presiente un recuerdo doloroso), pero vuelve la mirada al pergamino y despide a su hermana con cordialidad.

.

_Miércoles._

Refacciones en el vestíbulo y una alfombra nueva. Rukia recuerda la mancha de humedad en su cuarto y le pregunta a Byakuya si es posible enmendarla. Por la tarde coinciden a la hora del té y Rukia busca su mirada, necesita expresar que padece la enfermedad de su capitán. Byakuya ya lo sabe, está aprendiendo a leer en la mirada de su hermana, le espeta que no debe descuidar sus obligaciones y que siga cumpliendo su rol de teniente.

.

_Jueves._

Permanecen una hora y media en la biblioteca juntos sin cruzar palabra.

.

_Viernes._

Rukia despierta azorada, ha soñado con él. Su jornada en la 13ª División se ha visto entorpecida por un atolondramiento remanente. A cierta hora, después del mediodía, lo oye hablando con su capitán, en la oficina de al lado, y es como un murmullo que corta el silencio, el aliento.

.

_Sábado._

Rukia espera en uno de los pasillos de la 6ª División a que Byakuya salga de su oficina. Quiere golpear la puerta y preguntarle si se demorará mucho más, pero tal vez le es conveniente pensar que lo bueno se hace esperar y que de todas formas, cuando lo vea salir y él le diga "nos vamos", el mundo volverá a detenerse.

.

_Domingo._

Ha abierto los ojos a primera hora del día. Se ha ofrecido en la cocina de la casa a colaborar haciendo el desayuno. Le gustaría llevárselo a su hermano personalmente a la cama, pero sabe que él apenas la esperaría en el vano de la puerta.

Se pasa la tarde pintando en un lienzo. Cuando se percata de que anocheció, se da cuenta de que sólo ha pintado dos ojos grises.

.

_Lunes._

Sale de la habitación y él está allí. Le avisa que ha llegado una correspondencia a su nombre. Es de Inoue, y le comenta que se ha graduado. Rukia sonríe y Byakuya la observa, pero ella no lo ve. Debe anunciarle que se ausentará durante dos días para celebrar con sus amigos en el mundo de los vivos, pero considera que es mejor esperar a que él se interese por su cuenta.

.

_Jueves._

Decidió contárselo ella misma y obtuvo la respuesta esperada: "ve". Pero aun así Rukia está insatisfecha.

.

_Sábado._

Antes de marcharse, Byakuya la retiene en la casa. Es extraño que su hermano le recomiende que no beba alcohol, y más extraño es que le diga que no salga sola de noche. Ella le explica los pormenores de la celebración, pero Byakuya parece disconforme. Rukia no entiende por qué él siempre se muestra tan imparcial. Espera que se retire del lugar, porque ella misma no sería capaz de darle la espalda.

…

_Tres días después._

Él no la recibe, pero la ha esperado durante dos horas en la sala de estar. Rukia regresa. Apenas la oye entrar se levanta, y le pasa por al lado dándole una escueta bienvenida.

A la tarde de ese día irrumpe a propósito en el atelier, donde ella está pintando, y finge que sólo necesita tomar un pergamino para recuperar la ansiedad que le genera su presencia.

…

_Jueves._

Ha pasado un mes desde que ella regresó, y él sigue merodeándola sigilosamente. Quiere hacerle preguntas, pero se siente fuera de lugar. Rukia interrumpe su lectura de la tarde y le deja una taza de té sobre la mesita de la biblioteca amablemente. Cuando está por irse, Byakuya no puede creer que estuvo a punto de agarrarla del brazo, con vértigo, y abre los ojos de par en par sin que ella lo note. Le da las gracias, intenta seguir leyendo, y se da cuenta de que  _hay algo fuera de lugar_.

.

_Sábado._

Quisiera que ella le saque conversación, pero Rukia no sale de su cuarto. Byakuya pasa dos veces al día en frente de sus aposentos, y no sucede nada. Le gustaría saber qué está haciendo adentro, pero nunca se enterará de que su hermana está en "esos días".

.

_Domingo._

Antes de irse a dormir, vislumbra su cuerpo entrando en una habitación, azulado por el fulgor de la noche. Por un instante le parece que es Hisana, pero en realidad él sabe que Rukia es muy diferente. Sabe que podría distinguirla de lejos aun cuando de ella no se viera nada.

.

_Miércoles._

La encuentra accidentalmente pintando en el atelier. Ella no advierte que él está allí. Byakuya no dice nada. Hay momentos que sólo son para contemplar.

.

_Jueves._

Se ha enterado de que no tomó la cena. Se dirige a su cuarto mentalmente y le exige que vaya a comer, le dice que debe alimentarse. Pero la perorata se queda en el molde, y él se queda observando eternamente un espacio vacío.

.

_Lunes._

Ahora sabe por qué ella evita algunas comidas. Se ha puesto a dieta. Qué estupidez.

Él la espera para cenar y cuando ella se sienta a la mesa, declina ante la propuesta. Esta vez Byakuya no descarta su opinión.

–Puedes pedir que preparen un plato especial para ti. No debes pasar hambre, tienes que alimentarte.

–Oh… ¿cómo supiste?

La oficial Kotetsu y el oficial Kotsubaki, cotilleando sobre los shinigamis, pasados de copas.

–Me lo contó un pajarito.

Por primera vez, ha logrado hacerla reír. Ahora Byakuya está perplejo, porque no pretendía sonar gracioso.

.

_Dos meses después._

Espera que ella le narre sus extraordinarias historias en el mundo de los vivos, pero Rukia no lo hace. Será que le da vergüenza, o será que se ha acostumbrado a no compartir sus historias con él. Byakuya lanza la cuerda; le concede una anécdota de su pasado. De haber sabido que hablar sobre su vida con ella crearía un ambiente de tanta intimidad, tal vez no lo habría hecho. Está incómodo, se siente extraño.

Pero ya ha lanzado la cuerda, y Rukia la ha agarrado.

.

_Viernes._

Empieza por hablar de su niñez. Le cuenta qué lugares ha conocido, a qué escuelas ha concurrido. Le habla de un lugar en el mundo de los vivos que a él le gustaría conocer. Rukia puede decir que está empezando a conocer a su hermano y al hombre que existe detrás de ese nominativo. Es más que un apellido de raigambre y una espalda imponente en el hogar. Ahora su rostro justifica razones y hechos que ella comprende, su mirada refleja experiencias que ella antevé, sus labios tienen la huella de lo que hace mucho tiempo atrás fue una sonrisa de gratitud.

Desde entonces, Rukia usualmente se ofrece a hacerle té.

.

_Martes._

Han pintado juntos. Se han mirado a los ojos con urgencia, pero apartaron sus miradas de inmediato, sintiendo algo parecido al pudor. Sin embargo, Rukia le contó que muchas veces ha pintado pensado en él y que en más de una ocasión ha pintado  _para él_.

.

_Miércoles._

No fue a buscarla al atelier para pintar. No fue a hacer nada. Sólo entró y la miró, confundido, queriendo formular una pregunta que no tenía cabo ni rabo. ¿Pintaba pensando en él?

.

_Jueves._

La llevó a la feria con él. Le compró un abanico con filigranas de oro.

.

_Viernes._

La autoriza a esperarlo dentro de su oficina de la 6ª División hasta que él termine de firmar documentos. Conversan sobre el capitán Ukitake, ha mejorado, y al parecer pronto se retirará. A Byakuya se le escapan los ojos hacia las rodillas de Rukia, fruncidas por sus pequeños puños tensos. Se ha dejado crecer las uñas, y ahora sus manos tienen el aspecto de una noble de verdad.

La atmósfera entre ellos es otra. ¿Realmente se siente tan incómodo ser hermanos?

…

_Dieciocho días después._

Rukia cuenta con el privilegio de entrar en su habitación. Byakuya le pasa las kenseikan y ella las acomoda en el tocador de roble. Se supone que está allí para oír sobre la boda de sus padres, pero de repente hay un silencio, y luego una confesión.

–A veces es aburrido ser noble.

Byakuya le cuenta los sueños que tenía cuando era niño, y la máscara de altivez se quiebra.

El pie de Rukia frotó la sábana desplegada en el suelo, y Byakuya jamás lo olvidó. ¿Por qué?

...

_Lunes._

Hace dos meses ella pisaba sin querer la sábana de su futón. Ahora despierta envuelta en ella. Todas las mañanas hay un sopor, canto de grillos y la respiración ronca de un hombre contra su oreja.

.

_Martes._

Se apresura a salir de su cuarto antes de que las empleadas lo despierten. Ellas están al tanto de todo, pero no se atreven a abrir la boca.

Rukia lo espera para desayunar, no emite palabra. Él se sienta y toma lo suyo, se miran con desasosiego, y no se hablan hasta la tarde. Tal vez crean que evadir los eximiría de cierta culpa.

.

_Sábado._

Una de las empleadas vio a Byakuya entrar en la habitación de Rukia por la noche, y no lo ha visto salir hasta que rompió el alba del siguiente día.

.

_Domingo._

Parece que Byakuya tiene una extraña obsesión con el vientre de Rukia. Lo ha besado en silencio durante largos minutos de modorra.

.

_Miércoles._

En los cuarteles de la 13ª División despiden al capitán Ukitake, quien ha dimitido por severas complicaciones de salud. Byakuya no acude al brindis, y Rukia espera que él aparezca. Sin embargo no lo hace y cuando Rukia llega a la casa, él se ahorra algunas explicaciones.

.

_Martes._

Después de seis días hacen el amor. Pero ninguno se anima a romper el silencio.

…

_Ocho meses después._

Los shinigamis se reúnen para celebrar el año nuevo en un gran salón de la 1ª División. Por más que ella quiera, no conseguirá obtener en ese lugar una sola mirada de su hermano.

.

_Viernes._

¿Es normal que él prefiera las caricias antes que las palabras?

.

_Sábado._

Suena la alarma pero primero se escucha su respiración. Byakuya está dormido, abrazándola, y sólo en ese momento él es todo de ella. Rukia la apaga y vuelve a recostarse, en el pecho de su hermano, antes de que vuelva a abrirse la brecha entre los dos.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

>  **N/A:** Ya les decía yo que es bastante simple, de hecho me siento una miserable ahora T.T Jaja, no, es un chiste. Prometo traerles mejores historias. Por cierto, ¿alguien tiene idea de cuándo termina el manga de Bleach? Porque estuve "investigando" :P y no encontré data al respecto. Me da un poquito de tristeza pensar en que Bleach termine pero veo que el manga está urdiendo el tramo hacia el final del puente y no sé, me intriga.  
>  Espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer ^^. ¡Besos!


End file.
